


Honey eyes

by fairyggyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyggyu/pseuds/fairyggyu
Summary: Jisung breaks up with his boyfriend Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	Honey eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make sure, English is not my first language so if you notice any mistake please let me know. Enjoy !

The starts were making me dizzy, it felt like they were watching me so closely, counting every breath that I took. Even when I closed my eyes I could still feel it.

But as I was lying on the grass and even though I was holding my hands together I could still feel how much they were shaking.

If someone would've told me that this was going to happen, I would've laughed in their faces but that same thing was happening.

I can still remember that day, with his hands around my torso, hugging me with so much love that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like tears would come out in any second since the moment I realized that I probably wasn't going to be the first and last person that he loved.

I wish I could force myself to love him but I just can't. I wish I could go back time when we were at the same place, but watching the sunset, feeling so loved and warm, watching his brown eyes change into a honey color. Keeping the company of the summer breeze. Realizing that what once felt like a sweet lullaby, now it was dead silence.

I wanted to say something that could break the silence that I created. Even though I opened my mouth several times, nothing would come out of it.

It just came into a moment where the only thing that I could hear was my dejected sobs.

Instantly his thumb made contact with my cheek, wiping the tears that had left my eyes and softly brushing the strands of hair that were touching my forehead.

And he just looked at me with teary eyes, smiled, and then nodded.

That was the gesture that made me burst into tears.

I immediately hugged him, clutching my hands as my life depended on that black hoodie that he was wearing.

While he was caressing my back I kept on sobbing on the crook of his neck, babbling words that I didn't even know what they meant. At the same time, he was trying to hush me, taking glances at my face and humming soft melodies that made me ease.

And I hated i. I hated the way that he was taking care of me until the last time. I hated the fact that I was the one who was being comforted. I hated that tears were leaving his honey eyes.

I hated the fact that I wished that I could've stayed a little longer with him, that we could've formed the family that he has always talked about. But I wasn't able to give him that, because I didn't even know how much time I had left until I'm gone.

But the thing that I hated the most was that I was still loving you, Lee Minho. And until my last breath, I'll always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know the ending is kind of ambiguous, but it's up to you to think about the ending heh. Hope you liked it !


End file.
